debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The One Above All
Summary The-One-Above-All (Also referred to as Above-All-Others) is the supreme being of Marvel Comics, as well as the superior of the cosmic judge known as The Living Tribunal. Having very few mentions and even fewer appearances, The-One-Above-All has very rarely interfered directly in the events of any Marvel comic, only ever doing so with a conversation with Peter Parker, reviving Ben Grimm and restoring Universe-616 after it had been destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: The One Above All Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: God, Supreme Creator, Supreme Being, The Process Attack Potency: Boundless (Is every writer, editor, reader and the supreme creator of Marvel itself. No matter how strong a character gets The One Above All will be forever above Marvel including every and any character and location that has shown to be beyond all dimensional space) Dimensionality: Devoid Travel Speed: Omnipresent (Everything is an extension of The One Above All) Combat Speed: Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless Durability: Boundless Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience Standard Equipment: Pencil, Inapplicable Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Note: * The One Above all Aspects; Editors, Writers, Readers, The One Below All, Above All Others, Divine Creator, Gwenpool * Jack Kirby states he has a collaborator and states every marvel writer etc is part of the process. * Basically Manipulated the story of Gwenpool and restricted Gwenpool * Is the creator of every marvel story/comics. * Is Beyond Marvel itself Explanations Debunk for TOAA in Infinity Conflict; Everyone was questioning TOAA tier and that he might get downgraded to 1-A. However, that wasn't the real The One Above All, most likely a fictional version of the One Above All. (Above All Others) Why? The One Above All has numerous times been stated to be the embodiment of all marvel writer and editor. In comic of infinity conflict, we got Jim Starlin in the editor Al. That is supposed to be the True One Above All. Since The One Above All was stated multiple times to be the embodiment of all writers and editors. And how Jim Starlin talked about how he created the infinity series, which includes the characters in it and Above All Others (Aspect of The One Above All) Another reason why this is a fictional version of TOAA. In Ultimates, TOAA was beyond everything including the conceptless, outerversal nothingness Oblivion) and didn't appear physically (He appeared as just text). And made a reference about Jack Kirby While in Jim Starlin Story TOAA is only beyond all time and space. consider that doesn't make him above Oblivion. Nor the fact he can't destroy an object in the multiverse (which in conflict story was 2-A but being generic High 1-B) and couldn't fix the damage what has been done by Thanos who only absorbing the Avatars of the abstract. Reason why they are avatars; First of Eternity was inside an pocket actuality. While the true Eternity has been always outside of everything in the dark nothingness. Second thing, is the conversation between Adam and TLT. They talked on how they are avatars of different universes (realities). Third is, he stated by himself he only became the embodiment of avatars in this reality Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comics Category:Marvel Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Author Avatar